What's YOUR Favourite Sport?
by ForbiddenSnowflake666
Summary: Tokio Hotel twincest, BillxTom. When a fitness instructor comes to the local school, she expects a class of boring people with nothing interesting to say. She doesn't expect Bill and Tom to say what they do...


Okay, I did this for writing club at the last minute. The theme was 'sporty adventure' (WTF?). It's not an adventure, but I got the sport in. The people in writing club say it's the best story I've read to them yet! Though, only one of them knows who Bill and Tom are. I used the name for a certain teacher just to amuse her. You'll see...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bill, Tom or Tokio Hotel. If I did, things would be different. Hey, wouldn't it suck if they read this?

* * *

I sighed as I walked through the corridors to the year 9 classroom I was looking for in the local secondary school. I was a fitness instructor who had been called upon to encourage greater sporting activity in the pupils' lives. Yeah right. All of these people probably thought that they were already active enough, that typing away on MSN all day was enough exercise for them. And then the chavs would brag about kicking a football around and sportswear. It was always the same. 

A teacher called Mrs Frerard showed me into the class where pupils would soon be arriving, asking me to call her Frankie. Sure enough, a bell sounded and pupils soon crowded into the classroom. I asked them all to arrange their chairs into a circle, which they did willingly enough. They seemed happy to be missing a Citizenship lesson, though curious as to why I was here.

"Hiya everybody!" I said cheerfully. "My name's Geraldine, but please call me Gee. I'm here to talk to you today about sports and about having an active lifestyle. So I thought we'd start by speaking about our favourite sports. I'd like you to tell us all what your preferred sport is and explain why. Okay, we'll start with you."

I indicated the girl next to me with her hair scraped back from her face, which held an expression of disgust.

"I like netball. I'm probably the best on the team, and it's something to do when I'm bored."

She looked away, making it clear that she had finished. The next few boys talked about football, and a few girls spoke about cheerleading and rounders. I knew that this would be a typical session where no one would say anything out of the ordinary, and people would end up bored. Ah well.

However, things did get more interesting about half way round the circle. Two boys were sitting very close together, and although one of them had blond dreadlocks and the other long black hair and eyeliner, their faces were identical.

"What sports do you like?" I asked the one in eyeliner.

"Me and Tom..." he said with a strong German accent - they might have been exchange students, or maybe they had immigrated - "we like to play... What is it called? Tonsil tennis."

Although he didn't seem to notice, my eyes had widened considerably, yet I said nothing, inviting them to continue.

"After a hard day, we find it relaxing to let our emotions out that way. We have to do it alone in our bedroom, because it can disturb our parents. We sometimes do it late at night when we are restless, and we are not finding it boring yet."

"I agree with Bill," the twin with dreadlocks said. "I like playing with him; it's really refreshing. He is very good."

By now most of the class was fighting back laughter. Several girls were blushing insanely (me included), staring lustfully at the twins. They looked around, oblivious to why people were laughing.

"I think," said Mrs Frerard (or Frankie), "that what the boys meant was _table_ tennis. Is that right?"

Bill and Tom nodded cautiously, only blushing when someone explained to them what tonsil tennis was. They looked shiftily away from each other, appearing rather embarrassed.

As soon as I regained the ability to talk, I went round the rest of the circle and carried out the rest of my planned activities. At the end of the period, the bell went and I noticed the twins walk out with hunched shoulders and linked fingers. Maybe there had been some truth when they had been talking about table tennis. I mentally hit myself and gathered my things, walking back to my car. There was no denying that this session had been eventful.

* * *

I hope you found that amusing. I loved writing it! Hehe, the fitness instructor is a fangirl! Please tell me what you thought! 


End file.
